


Alfresco

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [761]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's a beautiful day for a mugging.





	Alfresco

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/01/2001 for the word [alfresco](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/01/alfresco).
> 
> alfresco  
> In the open air; outdoors.  
> Taking place or located in the open air; outdoor.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #412 Save a life.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Alfresco

It was a beautiful day outside. So beautiful that instead of taking lunch, Tony had decided to walk alfresco. Normally, he wouldn’t dare, but they were on cold cases right now and everyone was going a bit stir crazy. 

He knew that for once Gibbs wouldn’t have an issue with him taking a break. Well that and since Gibbs was stuck in MTAC, it was unlikely that he would find out. Well it would have been unlikely except that Tony happened upon a mugging in progress. 

He couldn’t not save the person’s life and immediately stepped in to stop it. However, that meant he was delayed in returning and made the news for stopping the mugging.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
